Too Many Masks-Not Enough Faces
by Eerie-chan7863
Summary: My first fanfiction ever. I'd LOVE critisism. Prologue basically explains itself(?) Jaden Yuki x OC
1. Prologue- Death of Najika

_Prologue_

_Death of Najika_

_Ever since I could remember, my __Mother would tell me her secret. She'd remind me every night before I went to bed. She'd let Papa tuck me in, and wait until he left the room. She would sit at the edge of my bed and softly tell me, "I do not love you. Your Father loves you, and I love your Father. It would kill him to know this."_

_She'd lean in closer, "If you truly love your Father, you must always keep this secret. Always let your Father think that you love me, and in return, I will pretend to love you." _

_Looking back, I never really understood how stupid the situation was. A mother, telling her four-year old daughter that she was going to pretend to love her... Just plain, flat-out stupid. She should have just never told me._

_In the long run, things would have been easier for her to just let Papa know. _

_Papa's family trips were exhausting. A whole week of fake smiles, and fake laughs. What was the worst, was when Mother would do something, and for a brief moment, I would forget she was pretending, and be really happy. However that brief happiness only lasted about ten seconds. Sadness and disappointment was always right around the corner. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. About three days ago, I packed an extra pair of clothes, my laptop, my wallet, this very journal, and the pocket knife Papa gave me. I strapped my bag over my shoulder, and climbed down the tree outside my window. Sneaking out the courtyard wasn't the easiest task, but I managed it. After I got to the street, I ran as fast as I could away from that house. I decided to throw away the name "Kaiba". I'd stay just "Najika". No last name to boast or brag about, as I used to. _

_It took me two and a half days to get from Domino city, to where I am now. Once I had made it to the bigger city of Ikebukuro, I slumped into the ally ways, keeping out of sight. If I knew my Papa, which I did, he would send out as many people as possible to find me. Last night, as I curled up next to a trash can to stay warm, a girl, with short brown hair, and glossy brown eyes came up to me. _

_She introduced herself as Chisuzu, and offered me a place to stay, and insisted I accept. I did, and now, I'm about to go to bed, or rather, couch. Tomorrow, I confess to her mother, Asako, who I am and what my story is. Good night. _

_-February, 6__th__ 2012 at 9:37p.m._

Najika closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag. Clicking off the lamp next to the couch, she sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Najika Kaiba, the prestigious daughter of Seto Kaiba, the C.E.O. Of Duel Academy, and Manako Kaiba, former fashion designer, currently the "Sickly" stay at home mother. She already missed her Papa, but was too relieved from the stress of her Mother to regret her decision. Najika curled up on the couch, and closed her eyes, thankful to have a blanket.


	2. Chapter 1- The Snowball begins to roll

_Chapter 1_

_The Snow Ball Begins To Roll_

The light in the living room flicked on, and Najika winced. _Where am I? What was I doing again? _She sat up tentatively, and looked at her surroundings. A living room, directly connected to a kitchen to the left of the couch. Across the couch was a decent sized T.V. And a low coffee table. The room was a western style, like her own.

"Good morning sleepy head." The cheery brunette fluttered over to Najika. Najika thought this girl looked familiar, but without reading her journal, she would not remember. Chisuzu looked at her questioningly. Najika decided it was best to just flip to the journal quickly. She opened her bag, and pulled out her journal. Chisuzu waited patiently, smiling.

Najika and Chisuzu sat in silence for a few moments, while Najika scanned the pages. After a minute or two, Najika looked up.

"Forgive me." She tried to be polite. "I have trouble remembering things when I first wake up. Najika smiled even bigger and laughed a bit.

"No worries." She replied, her eyes shifted to a questioning glance, "Does it only last mornings? Or perhaps you can't remember at all without reading your journal!" She stated.

Najika smiled a bit, "No, no. It's just that the memory part of my brain, for the first hour or so of my morning, only remembers exactly what happened before I went to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. So all I remember, is putting my journal away, and laying down." She explained, motioning from her journal, to her bag, and then the couch.

Najika's eyes widened in excitement. "That is _so cool_!" She exclaimed. "Anyway, do you remember now? Why were you in that alleyway? Are you a run away? Perhaps-" She was cut off by Najika's stomach growling.

Najika's eyes widened and her face turned red in embarrassment. "S-sorry..." She fumbled her fingers over her tummy. Just then, a woman with light blue hair strolled into the living room, _Obviously dyed. _Najika thought to herself. The woman was Chisuzu's Mother.

Asako smiled big, "My oh my! What's this I see? Two starving young women on my couch?" She giggled, moving into the kitchen swiftly, and pulling out a frying pan, "Pancakes anyone?" She gestured.

"Ooh! Yeah! I'll make the tea!" Chisuzu yelled, standing up. Automatically getting Najika's attention.

(*,*) "What kind of tea?" She questioned with an excitedly intimidating glare.

Chisuzu shrunk back, "Black... Tea...?" Once the words left Chisuzu's mouth, Najika took a whole new form. She sprung up and declared she would make the tea. Asako and Chisuzu laughed at this and showed Najika around their kitchen. By the time the tea was done, so was breakfast. Once everyone had sat down to eat, it was time for Najika to spill it.

As the three began to eat, Najika talked. She told of her Mother, of her Father, and of the reason she ran away. It took an hour to finish it. Once she was done talking, it was Asako's turn to share. She shared how her husband died, and how Chi wants to be an archaeologist and of how they were willing to take Najika in, under a different name. Najika didn't trust Asako at first, being a Mother and all, but she was the only chance she had left.


	3. Chapter 2- The Adventure Begins

_Chapter 2_

_The Adventure Begins_

_I've been staying with Asako and Chisuzu for some time now. Almost a month, I believe. I miss my Papa, but life here is far warmer than life at home. _

_However, today, two letters came in the mail._ _One from Dual Academy, delivered with the usual 3-day-late mail, and one from Papa. His was delivered to our doorstep by a man whom looked like a secret service agent._

_Papa's letter read: _

_Dear Katsuragi family,_

_I know that my daughter has been staying with you for some time now. Weather or not she has told you, she had run away from home. Her Mother and I worry for her dearly. We will come and take her home tomorrow afternoon, when we get home from my wife's doctor's appointment. _

_-Seto Kaiba._

_I don't want Father to take me back, so I begged __Asako __for help. She went to the store and bought me dozens of boxes of brown hair dye, dozens of boxes of brown contact lenses, and took me to her hair stylist for my hair to be dyed. On top of that, we bought a wig, in case my roots started showing red. The letter from Dual Academy was an invitation for young __duelers__, like __Chisuzu__, to live there, and feed their dueling talent. I will be going in her place, and in return, I will give my wallet, (9,600,000 yen.) To Chi, so that she may go off to be an archaeologist So tomorrow morning, I leave to Dual Academy. Not as __Najika Kaiba__, but at __Chisuzu Katsuragi__._

_-March 4__th__ 2012 8:43pm _

A few hours after waking up, 'Chisuzu' was on her way to Dual Academy. She didn't need to go to the entrance exams, because Chisuzu had gone for her, since she hadn't had her wig in time. Being the daughter of the C.E.O. Of a dueling academy, Najika knew plenty of different ways to dual. She had memorized Chisuzu's style perfectly, and practiced on the plane ride there.

'Chisuzu' looked to her right, and saw, sitting next to her, a very cute brunette boy, and she allowed a giggle to escape her. _His hair looks like a Kuriboh._ She giggled to herself. The brunette looked over at her questioningly, and Chisuzu remembered how close she was sitting. She quickly looked down to her lap, blushing wildly. Growing up, she tried to stay away from people her age, and had never really gotten used to talking to boys.

The brunette grinned wildly at the girl, and reached out his hand, "Hi there! I'm Jaden Yuki, the future number one duelist." He announced confidently. Chisuzu laughed awkwardly and shook his hand.

"Chisuzu Katsuragi. And I'm ninety-nine percent sure that title will be mine one day." She smiled and joked. Then the plane descended on Dual Academy Island.


	4. Chapter 3- Another New Home

_Chapter 3_

_Another New Home_

The opening ceremony was boring, as expected. Chisuzu was standing next to Jaden, and Jaden's adorable little friend, Syrus Trusedale. Syrus was this little blue-haired boy with glasses. Not a fake blue like Asako, but blue none the less. He was maybe a foot shorter than her. _He talks like he's afraid, or unsure of himself. _Chisuzu thought to herself when he introduced himself. Chisuzu was grouped into the Slifer Red dorm, which looked like an average one-room apartment complex, with what looked like ten dorm rooms total. Her pamphlet informed her she was the first room on the second floor, closest to the stairs. Chisuzu walked around the building getting a good look at any escape routes, or any hiding places, just in case. There was nothing, except a gutter running down the wall against the back of the complex, which was just close enough to her window to be useful. She took mental note of that.

She couldn't help but notice, her window was fairly close to the roof's ledge. Worse came to worse, she could hoist herself up onto the roof, and find a way from there.

Moving up the stairs in the front, she noticed the lovely view of the ocean. The island towered high above the waters. No easy escape there. Being around her mother and father made her cautious of her surroundings. If she ever needed even a brief moment to escape her charade, she had to spot a way out in advance. _Old habits die hard._ She smiled to herself.

The walkway that led to all the rooms had a small fence, and she also decided that that could be used to get to the roof as well.

Opening the door to her new room, she noticed a three layered bunk bed, a single desk, a closet to the left of the door, and a small kitchen directly to the right of the door. It took a minute to process the two unmistakeable boys unpacking in the center. Jaden stood up to face her, and smiled.

"No way! Your our third room mate? What are the odd!?" He grinned excitedly, and Syrus stepped out from behind him.

"Y-you must be the only girl in this dorm!" He managed to squeak out. Jaden was quick to run over and hug her, thoroughly embarrassing her. She fumbled and stepped back, trying to escape his hug.

Jaden held fast, "Wow~! We're gonna be_ great_ friends!" He laughed, letting her go. She looked around the room, her brain shooting in all different directions. She put on her pretending face once more and smiled.

"Dibs on middle bunk!" She smirked, causing the two to laugh and argue about which one would get middle bunk. She managed to hide a disappointed sigh, _It looks like I'll be pretending some more._ She took off her shoes, and padded over to the closet. The closet was big enough for three people to share, but once the clothes were in, it wouldn't be a decent hiding place anymore. She decided to keep her underwear in her suitcase on a hanger, and she hung up the rest of her clothes, making sure to leave enough room for her room mate's things. She gently placed her messenger bag on her bunk. Next she moved to the kitchen to check her supplies. A fridge with a freezer, then a stove, then a sink. All right next to each other. The cabinets had tea cups, silverware, plates, bowls, and a tea pot.

Chisuzu whipped around to face her room mates, "We have _a tea pot!" _(*w*) Her eyes gleamed. No matter who she was pretending to be, her love for tea was something she could be open about with anyone. Knowing that, made Najika feel just a bit better about her situation.


End file.
